I'll Stick Around
by michelle1203
Summary: Loving a fellow Soul Reaper is nothing to be ashamed of…especially if he has feelings for you as well. She was injured and he helped her. She needed somewhere to feel safe and he gave it to her. UraharaxOC Please R&R!
1. Help Me Urahara

This is my first Bleach fic, so give me some slack. Hope you like it!

* * *

" Urahara…"

Those were the words I said as I entered his shop all bloody and bruised from defeating a Hollow. I don't remember what happened after that, only that I woke up days later in a bed.

" Are you okay?"

He was standing over me with uneasy tone in his voice.

" I'm surprised you're alive. Your wounds were as bad as Ichigo's when he fought Renji the first time, if not worse. You were covered in blood. It's a wonder you made it here alive."

I'd tried to sit up but he pushed me back down with his foot.

" Sit up and you'll die. That's not a threat, that's the truth. Just breathe," I felt his eyes watching me as I drifted back into my dreams. " You're safe here. You'll be fine."

I sighed and closed my eyes, not waking up for another day. I felt safe with him for several reasons, but most of all because he didn't care about what I was. You see, all my life I felt as if I'd followed a white rabbit down an endless hole. I had no clue what I was or why things happened to me.

" You know," I opened my eyes. " You do know that my mom was a Quincy and my dad was a Soul Reaper. Right? You do know that I'd spent all of my life having to decide if being a Soul Reaper was better than being a Quincy, only to find out that my spirit energy went with my Soul Reaper side. Right? You do know that all of the Quincy powers that I got from my mom's genes were drained from me and nothing was in me but Soul Reaper. Right?"

" I'm sorry you spent your childhood playing tug-o-war with your genes," he smiled at me. " You don't look like you're full of angst, but your voice sounds like it. But I guess that's what really makes a great Soul Reaper: internal chaos and knowing that you don't really have control over what terrible things may happen to other people in your life. You're lucky I came along to help you, Soul Reaper."

" Takara Kumiko."

" Hmm?"

" Takara Kumiko, that's my name," I coughed. (A/N: Kumiko is what my first name and middle name are in Japanese. Actually Saruwatari Kumiko is.) " Takara-"

" Means treasure," He looked at me. " I know. You are a treasure. What with having a Quincy and a Soul Reaper as parents, you're practically gold. You're more than a treasure. You'll be a new challenge to train."

" I was never good at training. I suck at it! Renji told me so when we were training. I got poor marks in that and just about everything at the Soul Academy. It's a wonder I graduated."

" It's okay, Takara. Just concentrate, and you'll defeat whatever Hollow comes your way. I'm here to teach you that. Right now, you need to get your strength up. Go back to sleep, you have a fever and your wounds are still pretty bad. After you're healed, I'm going to stick you in a Gigai and send you to Ichigo's school."

" I hate Gigai's," I sighed. " There so…slow."

" I have a point. You should know that there's a method to my madness. Yoruichi should've told you that."

He turned on his heal and headed for the door.

" Urahara, wait."

" Sleep well."

* * *

Did you like it? I'm trying to make her not Sue-ish. Please Review. 


	2. No

Here's the next chapter and this one should be funny.

* * *

I was surprise. I didn't think gigai's would look so much like you. It had my brown eyes, my straight chin-length hair, my pale skin, and my almost C boobs. It basically had everything of mine.

" Takara," Urahara smiled. " You look so hot. Never have I seen a Soul Reaper's gigai look so se-"

" You're a pervert, you know that?" I rubbed my eyes. " I can't see anything! It's so blurry."

" I forgot to tell you. The gigai you have has vision problems," He said plainly.

" You did something to it, cause that's not normal," I shook my head at him slowly. " What did you do?"

" Nothing. Would you rather contacts or glasses?"

I snatched the contacts and put them in.

" That better?" He seemed so calm.

" I'm going to kill you," I folded my arms. " I'm gonna smother you in your sleep. First, you mess with my gigai and then you make me go to Ichigo's school. I'm the same age as you and Renji-"

" I know," he nodded.

" Just cause I'm five foot five and could easily fit in with this gigai, doesn't-"

" You've been keeping up with your violin lessons, right?" He stroked my hair.

" Yeah," I eyed him. " Why?"

" Good. Cause you're going to be in orchestra!" Urahara said in a singsong voice.

" Urahara…" I growled as he handed me my violin. " I don't want to play with those amateurs. I am reserved for the Soul Society alone."

" You're going to do it."

" I shouldn't have to go to Ichigo's school."

" Shouldn't have to, or don't want to?" He quipped. " Either way, you're going."

" Urahara," I whined. " Don't make me go. I'm a fellow shinigami."

" Takara," He pleaded with those gorgeous eyes and pouted those soft looking lips. " Tara. Please?"

" Urahara," I sighed.

Minutes later my dignity was taken from me when I went to Ichigo's school. I couldn't believe I'd whined and gave into those eyes of Urahara's. He'd called me by a nickname, how couldn't I have said 'no' to that? I wondered how I could let my guard down and fall into his trap. I couldn't say 'no' to that sweet face of his. Was I in love Urahara? That would explain that rush that went over me when he called me hot and stroked my hair. Anyway, I stood in front of the class feeling degraded while the teacher introduced me.

" This is Takara Kumiko, she's new," She smiled. " Make her feel at home. Ichigo, wave your hand so she can see it. You'll be sitting in front of him."

I found the carrot-topped boy's hand and walked towards it. So, that was the famous Ichigo. He looked extremely focused or pissed, I couldn't tell which. I sat down in front of him and felt two pairs of girl's eyes on me. The first pair came from a big-boobed, ditzy-looking red head, I think her name was Orihime, or so I overheard. The second pair was from Rukia Kuchiki, the Shinigami who was supposed to be dead.

" She's alive," I said aloud involuntarily.

She shouldn't've been there; she should've been dead. I thought Renji was kidding when he told me one night.

" What?" The teacher looked at me.

" This poet," I lied. " She's really touching. It's almost as if she's alive…right…now."

" Interesting," The teacher nodded. " Does anyone else feel this way?"

I sighed a sigh of relief and tried to focus on the unstructured class and work.

" Yo, new girl," Ichigo stopped me in an empty back way after school. " Tell me something, you're a Soul Reaper, aren't you?"

" That's pretty bold of you to ask me," I smirked. " Yes, I'm a 12th Division Shinigami. Just like Urahara, I know. There's something about science and slicin' and dicin' Hollows that I'm good at. Anyway, how did you know? Is my gigai that obvious."

" I sensed really high spirit energy from you," Ichigo eyed me. " That and Rukia-"

" Ichigo," Rukia showed up. " There you are. Hello Takara."

" I see why Urahara wanted me to meet you Ichigo," I smiled. " You've got strong spirit energy for a newbie."

" You know Hat-and-Clogs?" He asked.

" Yeah," I laughed at the name 'hat-and-clogs'. " I'm only here because I was seriously injured after fighting a Hollow the other night. If I hadn't have passed out in his shop, I would've d-"

My phone rang and I looked at the message.

" There's a Hollow nearby," I looked at the two of them. " See ya!"

I punched Ichigo in the jaw and as he turned into a Soul Reaper, I ran off.

* * *

Did you like it? Please review! 


	3. So This Is Love

Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

I got home, threw my stuff in my room, got out of my gigai, and ran to find Urahara. 

" There you are," He took my face in his hands. " How was your day?"

" There's a Hollow," I looked into his eyes. " I-"

" You're not going to fight that Hollow, leave it to Ichigo. You have to get your strength up, you're still too weak," He shook his head.

" Well, in that case, you can answer my question," I interrogated. " You knew didn't you? How long did you know?"

" About what?" Urahara led me to the underground training ground.

" About Rukia," I vented. " She's alive! Rukia's alive. You trained Ichigo to save her, didn't you?"

" I don't know what you're talking about," Urahara fixed his hat.

" You know," I entered the grounds. " You were a lousy liar then, and you're even worse now."

" You know," He tried to change the subject. " For a 12th Division Shinigami, you don't look like a freak. I've seen the people who are in there now, and you don't look like you belong in that division. You look normal. No markings, horns, or anything unordinary. When are you getting out of there?"

" Actually I was moved to the 8th Division the day I was injured from fighting that Hollow. I just told Ichigo and Rukia that I was in the 12th Division because I was too shocked about Rukia and forgot.Shunsui Kyōraku tried to stop me from going saying that I should be peaceful and stay there- hey! You're getting me off the previous subject," I drew my zenpakuto. " I should've listened to Renji when he told me that Rukia was alive."

" Well, in that case," Urahara drew his zenpakuto. " You're right. You should've believed him. I did train Ichigo to save Rukia from her fate. Yoruichi trained Orihime and Chad to help. By the way, the lesson is to cut me or knock off my hat."

" Okay," I swung at him. " Orihime, that ditzy girl, is a Soul Reaper? This is terrible. Now they're letting just anyone have spiritual powers."

" Now, now," He dodged and swung at me. " You shouldn't be so harsh."

" But that's what I do best," I held out my zenpakuto. " You know that. Kurohyou, black panther, awaken!"

A black light shown and my medium zenpakuto got bigger and went from silver to black. Seven fang-like picks came out of the edge of the blade (like Renji's) and turned red.

" Whoa," Urahara held his out. " Nice zenpakuto. Black panther, huh? Let's see how he stands up to the Crimson Princess. Benihime, awaken!"

" Thanks," I smirked. " Kurohyou, dance!"

I'd never used that command before, so I didn't' know what was going to happen. Urahara blocked it for a short time with his blood shield, but when I tried it again when he'd let his shield down, I got him. I not only cut a nice sized chunk out of his hat, but I'd also cut his shoulder.

" Lesson cleared," He touched his bleeding shoulder. " You totally annihilated my hat."

" Urahara," I transformed Kurohyou back to normal placed it in its sheath. " Are you okay?"

" Let's go, Takara," Urahara looked at me as if he knew my darkest secrets.

I got back in my gigai and followed the injured Urahara back up to his shop. He laid down in his room while Tessai cleaned up his wound, and I got out of my gigai and laid it in my room.

" She's feeling guilty for hurting Mr. Kisuke," Jinta said. " Look at her, Ururu."

" She looks worried and sad," Ururu commented.

" IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I hollered. " It was an accident. I'd never used that command before; I didn't know that it would cut him. And I'm not worried or sad! I'm just concerned."

" That's the same thing," They said.

" Takara, he wants to see you," Tessai came out.

" Good luck," Jinta snickered. " I hope he's not mad at you."

" Jinta stop it," Ururu said airily. " She's too upset. You're making it worse."

I went into Urahara's door, entered, and shut it behind me. He was lying on the bed shirtless, injured, and hatless, two of those elements I'd never seen before.

" I-I'm so sorry," I bowed my head.

For some reason, my emotions came out to play again. Guilt washed over me, there was a lump in my throat, and a tight feeling in my chest. Was I going to cry? I couldn't cry I was an 8th Division Shinigami now, fro cryin' out loud, I couldn't cry.

" It's not your fault," He sighed. " I purposely let my guard down for a second as a window of opportunity for you. You caught it and used it."

" You shouldn't lie. I told you that you were a bad liar earlier," I sat next to him uneasily. " I feel so guilty about this. I can feel so many bottled in emotions. We're trained not to show weakness and distress, but around you I can't help it."

Urahara looked at me for a long while and smiled. He pulled me close to him and kissed my lips. I felt this rush of affection for him and so I kissed him back.

" Lighten up," He smiled. " For someone who's in love with me, you should be happy that I'm injured and laying shirtless in bed so you can take care of me. Instead, you're all worried. Chill out some, okay? Loving a fellow Soul Reaper is nothing to be ashamed of…especially if he has feelings for you as well."

I touched my flushed face, and ran out of his room, tripping over an eavesdropping Jinta, Tessai, and Ururu.

" What happened?" Ururu asked.

" They kissed stupid," Jinta pulled her hair.

" It appears that Mr. Kisuke likes Takara," Tessai said as I locked myself in my room.

" This should be very interesting," Jinta said mischievously.

* * *

Did you like it? Please review. 


	4. Special Two

Here's the next chapter it's in normal POV.

* * *

" Good morning Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, and Takara," Urahara yawned, walking into the shop.

" Good morning, Mr. Kisuke," Tessai greeted.

" Jinta," Ururu whined. " Stop it! That huuurttts!"

" You're a big baby, you know that?" Jinta pulled her hair.

" Stop fighting you two," Urahara pulled them apart. " Can't you two just get along?"

Jinta continued to tease Ururu and Urahara took that as a 'no'.

" Where's Takara?" He asked.

" We couldn't find her," Ururu replied.

" She ran," Urahara's eyes narrowed.

" That girl is so difficult," Tessai shook his head.

" Oh, so that's what the note meant." Jinta stopped.

" What note?" Urahara looked at him.

Jinta got a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to the blond, who unfolded it and read it silently.

_Urahara,_

Don't look for me, don't send Ichigo or someone else after me, don't even try, cause you won't be able to find me. But, knowing you, you'll try to find me.

But I was comfortable and warm inside my shell, and couldn't see this place would soon become my hell. I'll step outside my minds eyes for a minute and I'll look over me like a doctor looking for disease or something that can ease the pain. But nothin' cures the hurt you bring all by yourself, just remembering how we were.

If you're smart like I think you are, you'll understand what I see in those lyrics and know why I left. I know you understand that hint. I guess I'll see you when you wind up finding me. Goodbye Urahara. I love you that much I'm sure of. I'm so sorry…

Takara Kumiko 

" You stupid girl," Urahara folded the note and shook his head. " Takara, you're as naïve as a little girl."

" What did it say?" Tessai asked.

" I'll be away shortly," Urahara smiled.

" Do you know where she is?" Ururu asked.

Urahara only continued to smile at them and left.

XXX Takara's POV XXX

I sat there, in the place that was mine. I'd created it with my mind when I was younger. It was a place that rained tears, yet the grass was lush. It was a place where I could gather myself when I was distraught. It was somehow in the human world and only I, and whomever I decided to tell about it could enter.

" Why?" I lay in the salty rain. " Why am I suddenly feeling the emotion of love? It's such a human emotion. I couldn't be with anyone since I'm in the Soul Society since we're not allowed to get married."

I'd been in my invented false world since late last night when I ran from Urahara's. My black hair was wet, my Soul Reaper outfit was wet, and the rain was cold. I sneezed and sighed.

" Annie, are you okay?" Urahara came out of nowhere. " Are you okay? You okay, Annie?"

" Very funny," I sat up.

" Well, that's basically what you did to me," Urahara took off his hat. " You left randomly, leaving some random note behind, with random lyrics. You love me. That's nothing worth running away for, Takara. Like I said-"

" You like me too," I nodded.

" Exactly, so why did you run?" His hair was soaked.

" I just needed to get my head together. I've allowed myself to feel a human emotion. I've opened myself to love. I needed to figure out what I was gonna do. Was I gonna continue to love you or just go back to the Soul Society? Either way, I was going to wind up back at the Soul Society."

" You talk about love like it's a shameful emotion. I'll let you in on a little secret: it's not," He touched my drenched hair. " Why come to such a gloomy place when you could come to me? I could help you with your decision."

" For some reason, that sounds dirty when you say it," I smiled. " I guess once you're a pervert, you're always a pervert."

" If being perverted means you'll love me too, then I want to be perverted," He kissed me. " We can't escape our emotions, Takara."

We sat in the rain and kissed innocently as we realized that we really couldn't escape our emotions.

" Let's go home," He helped me up. " We'll both catch a cold and then Tessai will offer us expired medicine that will have both of us running for the bathroom."

I nodded and followed him back to the shop. I felt so comfortable around him; he just had that air to him.

" You've finally returned!" Tessai smiled.

" Where were you Takara?" Ururu asked.

" Yeah," Jinta nodded. " And why do you have lip gloss all over your mouth Mr. Kisuke?"

" Uh," Urahara and I looked at each other.

I had a feeling that our newfound relationship would be hard to hide with those three around.

* * *

Did you like it? Please review! 


	5. Girlfight

Here's the next chapter. I'm on book 13, Adult Swim isn't showing Bleach fast enough for me. Enjoy!

* * *

I stared at the small rectangular box with the label '_Fruit Punch'_ on it. I didn't understand how they got it in there and I didn't really care, all I cared about was getting it open. I didn't come upon this problem the day before cause I had bottled water.

" Need help?" Ichigo asked. " Use this and poke it through the silver part."

He took the straw and stuck it through the hole.

" Thanks," I smiled. " You're nice, Ichigo."

" What is it with you Soul Reapers and not knowing how to open boxed juice?" He seemed aggravated.

" I've been in the Soul Society for so long, I just forgot," I hung my head. " Since my parents disappeared due to a Hollow, I haven't lived here on earth."

" Hey," He looked at me. " You're not cryin' are ya?"

" No," I shook my head. " It's just…did you defeat the Hollow from yesterday?"

" Yeah," he nodded.

" I see you got your juice to work out," Rukia walked over from sitting with the other girls. " I know my being here is such a shock, I just wanted to-"

" You shouldn't be alive," I tried to keep cool.

" I know," she nodded. " I have Ichigo to thank, he owed me. Anyway, I had the juice problem too."

She smiled and laughed and I got angry for some reason.

" Why, I oughta wipe that smile off your face!" I pounced on her and started pulling her hair.

" Hey look!" One of Ichigo's friends said. " Chick fight!"

A crowd came around us as Rukia and I fought each other.

XXX A Few Minutes Later XXX

" I am very disappointed in you two," the principal frowned. " Such sweet girls with such violent tempers! It's uncalled for."

Rukia and I both had a black eye, she had a busted lip, and I had scratches on the side of my chin.

" Knock, knock." I heard a familiar voice.

" Oh Mr. Kisuke and Mr. Tessai!" The principal stood up. " You are Takara's…"

" Her guardian," Tessai smiled. " And this is Urahara, he is her betrothed, if you could even call it that. Her parents died and left me in charge of her. Oh how dreadful it was!"

Rukia and I looked at him and Urahara with a wide eye and they smiled. I had no clue that Urahara had a suit; let alone how nicely Tessai could clean up.

" I'm so sorry for her behavior," Tessai smiled. " This will not happen again, you can be sure of that!"

" I'm sorry Rukia," I apologized sincerely. " I don't know what came over me. I think I was just upset about Ichigo saving you."

" It's okay," She nodded. " This is surprise is enough of an apology."

" C'mon hon," Urahara lead me out of the office. " Let's get you home."

I followed Urahara and Tessai back to the shop, dumbstruck all the way.

" What was that?" I asked once we got home.

" I could ask you the same thing," Urahara smirked. " Takin' out Rukia in a petty fight? That's sad."

" I-I don't know what came over me," I said truthfully. " I just hit her. I don't know why."

" It's okay," he nodded. " I understand."

" No you don't."

" I know. I was just saying that to make you feel better."

" What was the whole betrothed thing about?" I cocked my head to the side.

" We are in a semi-relationship are we not?" He said all-knowingly.

" Yeah, but we're not engaged or arranged," I looked at him.

" Exactly. That was the only way I could say that we were in a relationship without actually saying it. Catch my drift?"

" Not really, but it's okay," I kissed him. " Thank you."

He nodded and I knew that in a short time, I would have to be going back to the Soul Society.

* * *

Did you like it? Random, I know. Renji's coming and it won't be pretty! Please review! 


	6. Goodbye

Here's the last chapter. It sucks but I will write other stories, much better than this one, that end better than this one. I just needed to get this one out there as a guinea pig idea for a good UraharaxOC story. You guys will hate this chapter, I don't really care I guess. You probably hate this story and I don't care much either…well I do care but anyway, enjoy!

* * *

" Hey!"

I heard the familiar voice of the man that I knew to be Renji Abarai.

" Wake up!" He nudged me. " Come on! I know you hear me."

" What do you want?" I eyed him. " And why are you in the human world and not in the Soul Society?"

" I wanted to accompany you back there," He smiled. " It's time for you to go back to the Society."

I didn't want to leave this world. Urahara was there and I loved him. If I left him, I'd be lost without him.

" So are you coming or what?" Renji seemed agitated as usual.

" Just hold your horses will ya?" I snapped. " Jeez!"

Even though it was the middle of the night, I had to say goodbye to him. I needed to see his face again before I left for the Soul Society. I opened my door to go to him and there he was. Staring at me with that all-knowing face and those gorgeous eyes.

" I guess I'll be seeing you," he smiled. " Takara."

" Urahara…" I kissed him one last time. "Goodbye."

* * *

Did it suck? Please Review. I'm going to be making better Bleach stories soon. They'll mostly be RenjixOC or HitsugayaxOC or UraharaxOC. Review, please! 


End file.
